First love
by Willowfan88
Summary: Well you know since Buffy first started Willow loved Xander. Well I was thinking how about they do go out in the third season
1. The kiss

Well this is in season three. Well you all know that Xander and Willow had a fling. Well this is when they actually slowly have feelings then they actually go out.

It was a regular day in Sunnydale High school. Willow was walking up the stairs to the school. Her hair was short up to her shoulders. She wore a pink sweater with a bunny on it and a light purple skirt. She was carrying her books with her.

"Willow!" Said a voice behind her. Willow turned around. She saw her best friend Buffy Summers walking up to her. Willow smiled while she saw her friend walking towards her.

"Hey Buffy so did you do the homework for Math?" Willow asked with a smile whilebrushing her red hair behind her ears.

"There was homework? Wait I didn't evengo to class." Buffy said with a sour face.

"Hello coming through watch out." Xander was riding his skateboard down the sidewalk. When he tried to stop he fell right in front of Willow and Buffy. "Nice one Xander." Buffy said trying not to giggle. "Yeah nice one I mean for losers." A group of girls walked towards them. "Oh look Xander is on the ground cleaning. Where he should be." Said Cordelia said while they walked away.

"Man I hate her." Willow said watching them leave. Soon the bell rings and the three friends walked in the building.

Giles walked up to the three friends and took off his glasses to wipe. "Hey look its the G' man." Said Xander sarcastically. "Very funny Xander." Looks at Buffy. "We needto start training soon the counsil sended me new equipment to start training with you. "Ugh more training. Giles I think it is a bout time you get a life." Giles put on his glasses. "Buffyevery gen..." Buffy interupted. "I know this one "In every genersation the is a chosen one blah blah blah." Giles gave Buffy a look. "Geesh I was kidding Giles I will be there next period I have a free."

Giles walked towards the library. While the others went to there lockers. "So Bronze?" Xander said while the girls put there books in there locker. "Sorry patroling to make up to Giles." Then Buffy walked to class. Xander looked at Willow. "So how about you?Are we Bronzing it tonight?" Xander said doing a dance. "Sure." She closed her locker and they both went off to class.

----------------------------------

Willow was in her room getting dress. She was kindanervous. Some how all her feelings came back. She looked at her watch. She looked at the mirror. She wore a pink shirt and jeans and sneakers. She sighed and frowned she took a brush and brushed it. She took her money an walked to the Bronze. It was 8pm she got to the Bronze. And went inside and went to the bar. To get a drink and went to there normal hangout spot. She looked around the looked at the band. She sighed she looked at her hands. Her hands it was shaking she was shaking. She was always like this when she is going to hang out with Xander even when they was younger. She took a sip of her drink then looked at her watch it was 8:05pm

---------------------------------

Xander looked at theBronze he took a deepbreath and headed towards the Bronze. He was wearing ablack top and blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was gelled down. He never did that unless he was doing something special. He Xander looked around and he saw Willow. Then he got all nervous but he didn't know why. He looked at her and thought that she looked beutiful. But why should he think this. I mean she is just a friend. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hey." They both said at the same time. Then then they looked around then back at each other.

"So did you have homework?" Xander looked down thinking that was the dumbest question ever. Stupid Xander he thought.

"Yeah I had to do math." They both leaned closer while she was talking and they kissed.


	2. The pain

The next day Willow was at her locker and Buffy showed right in front of her. "Admit it!"

Willow stood their her eyes widen her heart pounding like 100miles per hour. "Admitwhat?" Willow asked Buffy.

"That youcan just really want to say ta hell with the slayage." Willow sighed of relief. "Wannago to the Bronze tonight?"

"Did I hear Bronze?" A voice said behind them. "Yeah I was wondering if you guys would want to go to the Bronze tonight?"

Willow started to shake a little. "I uh can't I got the homework I should do." She closed her locker and walked off. Buffy looked at Xander. "Was it something I said?" Xander looked at Buffy. "No I don't think so." He chased after Willow.

"Willow was by the stairs then she saw Xander she walked away but before she even got away from him he grabbed her arm. "What is with this?" Xander asked a little annoyed. "Whats with what?" "The whole avoiding me thing." Well looked at him and put her books down and gave out a nervous sigh. "Whats with you Willow?" Willow looked at the floor. "What do you think? Xander that kiss what did it mean? Was it real or was it the moment thing?" Willow widen her eyes shocked that she asked that question.

Xander looked at Willow then touched her face then moved his hand. "I am not sure." Willow was pissed. "Thats all you have to say?" Willow took her books and walked to the library where Buffy and Giles was. She sat on the seat looking straight. "Willow?" Giles asked Willow's name. "Are you ok?" Buffy asked glaring at Giles to go to the office.

Giles understood the glare. "Very well then I will be in my office. Buffy we will talk about your patroling from last night a little later." Buffy nodded and watched when he walked into the office.

When he went in his office Willow put her hands on her face and cried. "Buffy got up and sat next to her hand placed her hand on Willow's back. Will whats wrong?" Buffy asked going into best friend mode. She hated it when her best friend was up set she wanted to help her.

--------------------------------------------------

Xander started walking not really knowing nor caring where he was going. He was to lost in his thoughts. Why did I kiss Willow? Why does the kiss make me feel like this? Xander was asking himself questions when he bumped into Cordelia. "Ew next time look where you are walking." Cordelia saying coldy while walking away. Xander didn't care he just was to lost then he sat on the chair in the cafateria where the other kids was at.

---------------------------------------------------

"And then we kissed." Willow was finishing telling Buffy what happened that night. "Wow Will I am sorry. So what are you going to do?" Buffy asked Willow. Willow shrugged. "I just have to not see him for the rest of the day." Buffy nodded in understanding. Willow got up and went to class.

Well that is the 2nd Chapter I hope yall like it and I hope I get alot of reviews!


	3. That night

Hey it is me well I think the story is going good well here it is.

That night Willow was in her room lying on her bed. She was listening to her cd player. She was thinking of what happened the night before. She had been thinking of that all day. She got up and walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She opened the refridgerator and took pepsi out and closed the fridge. She loved pepsi especially if it was cold. She walked to her room and opened the can. She took a sip from it and placed it down by her bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and walked to the tub and turned on the water and walked in her room and grabbed her clothes and her soda and the phone and her cd player. She walked in the bathroom and plugged the cd player and placed it down on the little table besides her. and she placed the phone and her soda on the floor right by the tub. She took her night gown off and she felt the water. She pour bubbles in the bath and waited until her tub was filled with it. She brushed her hair behind her ears and turned her faucet off and went into the tub and sat back and placed her head on the back of the tub. "Know this is relaxing." She said to herself.

-----------------------------

Xander was walking with Buffy while she was patroling and they were talking. "What should I do Buffy?" Xander looked at Buffy for help. "Well since my boyfriend is a 213 year old vampire it kinda kills the whole advice theory. But if I was in your shoes I would choose. Being with Willow or not being with..." She got interupted by a vampire tackling her. "Hey! Not fair I was talking." She said to the vampire she kicked it and it fell. Then it got up quickly and punched her and pick her up and throw her against the mosaleum. Xander tackled it from beind and the vampire picked Xander up and threw him on the floor and went after Buffy. Buffy got up and kicked it on the legs. "See know you can't walk." The vampire fell to the floor and Buffy got up and took her stake out a staked the vampire. "There." Looks around. "Xand?" She hears a moaning and she saw him helping him up. "I'm ok I think." Buffy smiled a little. "Are you sure?" Buffy asked Xander. "Yeah I think. But can you help me find my braveness." Buffy laughed and they kept walking. "Or with out her." She said finishing her sentence before the vampire interupted.

----------------------------

Willow got out of the tub and got changed in her freshly clean close turned off her cd palyer and looked at the clock. It was 8pm. She sighed and walked in her room and got her brush and placed it on her dresser and walked back in the bathroom and grabbed the phone and her other stuff and brought it in her room. She put her phone and hersoda on her dresser in herroom. Then she pickedupher sodatook a sip of it and put it on the dresser and picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. Then she styled it and she put her brush down and walked to her closet and opened it and looked at the mirror that was on the inside of the closet. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans black high heeled boots. She sighed and smiled and turned around. Then her phone rang and she walked to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Willow said aswhenshe put her phone to her ear.

_"Willow its me Buffy." _

"Hey Buffy whats up?"

_"Well slayage was a bust. I only killed one vampire. So do you want to go to the Bronze?" _

"Sure I will go I have nothing else to do." Willow walked to the table and picked up her wallet and took out her money and she put it in her pocket.

_"Cool well I am in my patroling close so I am going to go home and get all sexied up." _

Willow laughed. "Ok I will meet you there."

_"Sure." _

They hunged up the phone and she looked for her keys and grabbed her sweater and took a pencil and paper and decided to write a letter to her parents a letter just in case if they come home from work before her. Which usually doesn't happen usually. But just incase.

_I am at the bronze with a couple of friends and I will be back in a few hours. If you need me call my cell if you need to. I will be back a later. _

_Love ya, Willow_

She walked to the fridge and took out a maganate and put the note on the fridge. She took her keys and shut all the lights off and then she unlocked the door and opened it and then she walked out and closed the door and locked it. She put her keys in her pocket and walked down the street and then saw a figure in the dark. "Hello?" Willow said walking closer to the man. The man came out from the shadows. Willow sighed of relief. "Angel its just you." Angel walked up closer to Willow. "Who did you thought I would be?" Willow rolled her eyes and smiles. "A souless vampire or somthing evil." Angel looked around. "Don't worry she will be here tonight." Angel looked at Willow puzzled. "When ever you look around like that it is just before you ask if she is coming. Don't worry she will be." Willow walked in the Bronze. "Willow?" Angel called and Willow turned around. "Yeah?" She asked "Are you ok? You seem kinda distracted." Willow smiled and looked happy. "I am fine." Willow turned around and went inside the Bronze.

-----------------------

"Buffy does Willow know I am going with you?"

"Nope." She said with total confidence.

"Wait no? Why not?"

"Because I knowshe probably wouldn't go."

Xander got all nervous. Right when they got to the front entrance of the Bronze. Then Angel popped out of no where. "Buffy." Angel said looking at Buffy and Buffy was looking up at Angel. "Angel did you see Willow?""Yeah she want inside not to long ago. Is she ok? She seems a little upset." "Just stuff thats going on." They walk into the club and looks for Willow. Xander spots Willow and he stares at her. Then Willow looks up at him. She stands up and looks away. Tears was comgin out of her eyes. She looks at him again and Xander saw the tears. She walked away. Xander tried to catch up to her but she was already in the girls room.

Well thats all for know I hope yall like it!


	4. That night 2

Hey it is me well are yall enjoying the story?

Willow pushed the bathroom door open. In there she saw Cordelia. Willow rolled her eyes and went into the stall and started to cry. Cordelia went by the stall when she saw Willow enter. She placed on hand on the stall and can hear her crying. "Willow are you ok?" Cordelia asked concerened. "Its nothing I am fine." She said between sobs. Cordelia pushed open the stall door shocked that it didn't open on its on. When she saw Willow. She was sitting on the bathroom seat crying. Cordelia was shocked in herself on how nice she is being. She walked up to her and brushed her hair back. "Willow whats wrong?" Willow looked down. "Xander." Cordelia popped up Xander? Cordelia walked out of the bathroom and walked up to Xander and stared at Xander and slapped him. "Asshole." Xander held his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Cordelia glared at him. "You know why. Willow is in the bathroom crying because of you. Jerk." She said when she walked away from him. Buffy looked at him then at the bathroom. And went inside the bathroom. "Willow?" Willow didn't have to answer Buffy heard the sobs. "Willow are you ok?" Willow looked at Buffy. "Cordelia was here." "I know." Buffy said "How did you know." "Because she slapped him. Know why are you crying." Willow looked down. "Well um... Because I told you when I asked Xander about the kiss he was like he wasn't sure." Buffy looked at Willow. "Oh great know I look like a dofus. Buffy I really love him. Did I just said that?" Buffy smiled. "Yeah." "What should I do?" Buffy smiled and grabbed her shoulders. "Talk to him." Willow looked down. "I did I tried." "And?" "Nothing nothing why would Xander want to go out with me?" "Will come on." "No Buffy no I don't want to even try to I would get hurt." Willow got up and walked out of the bathroom and went passed Xander and went passed Angel. She walked down the street and walked to her house. She unlock the door and went in. She slammed it and locked it. She walked to the counter and slammed her elbows down on the table. And she winced from the pain. But that didn't really hurt that much. Willow walked in her room and slammed the door. She looked out the window and sighed and went into the closet and changed into her night gown then she turned on her music and went into the kitchen and ripped the note from the fridge. "I knew that they wasn't going to be back before me. They never do!" She fell and started to cry on the floor. She hated everything and everyone at that time. She fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning Willow woke up and found out that she was on the floor. "Damn they didn't wake me up?" She walked up stairs and went into there room and knocked on there door...no answer. "Mom dad? Are you up?" She opened the door and walked in. She saw the bed and it was made. She looked outside and the car still wasn't there. Then she shrugged and walked down stairs. While she was making breakfeast the door opened and she looked up. Her parents came home drunk and walked into the kitchen. "You guys are drunk! What the heck guys you was suppose to go to work not party it up." Willow grabbed her breakfeast and went upstairs. She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair and did all that other stuff then she climbed out of her window and went to school.

She walked in the school and walked to her locker and she saw them there standing there and talking. She walked away trying to avoid them. "Willow." She heard a voice from behind her. Willow turned and looked behind her and she see's Giles. "Oh hi Giles." Giles took off his glasses and wiped it and put it back on. "Why aren't you with them? Why are you here and not there?" Willow looked down. "Willow?" Willow dropped her stuff and ran off. "Willow!" Buffy and Xander ran to where Giles is. "Whats going on?" Buffy asked. Xander didn't say anything he just watched the direction Willow ran. Then he dropped his stuff and kicked the wall and ran after her.

Well until next time i will post tomorrow


	5. The talk

_Sorry about the not updating the story. But I got new ideas I hope that they are good. So I hope ya'll enjoy the story!_

Willow got by the stairs. She did not want to explain why she was trying to avoid Buffy and Xander. But she was she couldn't take the rejection that she thought or knew. She thought Xander would reject her like he always had. She would always over hear Buffy's and Xander's conversation on how she isn't the girl friend type but the best friend type. She could take that because that wasn't a rejection Xander said to her it is the kind she over heard. She just knew deep inside her that Xander didn't love her the way she loved him. She knew she had to give him up one day. But it was too soon to try but she had to if she wanted the friendship they had forever to stay strong.She sighed and she sat down she was trying her best not to break down and cry. She could heard footsteps but they stopped right in front of her. Willow didn't even want to look up she didn't care who it was at this point.

"Willow?"

Willow looked up and saw Xander looking down at her. She quickly turned her head around. She couldn't bare the fact of looking at him in the eyes it just hurt her to much if she did. "What do you want Xander?" She looked down while she asked that question. She was afraid and upset to talk to him or to Buffy.

"Willow why did you run off like that? I mean avoiding me. When did you decided to avoid me?" He had a little bit of anger in his voice but he was also concerned to. He sat next to her and looked at her. "Willow look at me and talk to me." He said taking the straps fromhis light brown bag he had since Buffy first cameto Sunnydale high school off from around his shoulders and placed it right next to him. On the same steps hewas sitting on.Then he sighed and looked at Willow.

Willow looked at Xander her eyes was blood red but they was dry. "I don't know. I just couldn't look at you and pretend that things was fine. Not when...," She looked away.

"Not like what?"Xander asked Willow when he got up and sat in front of her. "Willow look at me." He said hoping she will listen and not look away again.

Willow gave in she look straight into Xander's eyes.She took a deep breath. "Not when I feel like this. Xander when I am around you all I want is for you to wrap your arms around me and tell me that you love me the way I love you. And for a second a second I actually felt like that was when we kissed at the Bronze. But the look in your eyes wasn't like that. It looked like 'Oh I made a mistake and it means nothing.' But Xander it means alot to me." She sighed of relief she held all that in for a long period of time she was glad that she got that off of her chest. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

Xander stood up as well but he didn't budge. He saw Willow about to walk away. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. "Don't I get a say in this know. I mean I heard your feelings well know it is my turn for the floor." After he said that he cleared his throat. "Willow I think you missed read about that. When we kissed I felt something. But when I was about to tell you the feeling you left. The look wasn't me going to reject you."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yea sure how do you expect me to believe you. Aren't you the one that tells Buffy that I am not the person you would want to date. But I am the type of person that you are best friends with." Willow stood there with her arms crossed. But then she dropped them and she sat on the stairs once again."

Xander did the same he sat on the stairs and dugged his hands into his blacksort hair. He sighed and brushed it back then he held his head then he looked at Willow and he closed his hands together making a fist then seperating the two hands and he placed it on his lap."Willow what I am trying to tell you is that when we kissed it was different. I know I used to say you are the best friend type but we kissed and all of that went away and it is just me falling in love with the girl I am best friends with."

* * *

Buffy walked into the library shocked to see Giles wasn't there. But then the door opened up behind her. She turned around to see what it was and it was Giles walking into the libarary. "Morning Giles." 

As usual Giles was reading a book like he usually does. He spaced out not noticing Buffy at first. But then he looked up at her and he placed the book down. "Oh hello Buffy."

"Giles your spacey today whats going on?" She asked sitting on the chair. She placed her feet on the table. But when she looked up at Giles again he made and face he usually does when he is annoyed. And he shoved her feet off the desk. "Sorry." She cuddle up to the chair.

He sighed and he took off his glasses. "So did you guys find Willow after she ran off?" He asked looking at the glasses making sure they was clean then he placed them on his face.

"No But Xander ran after her.So I decided to let them have time alone." She smiled like she did a good job. "So Giles whats up with all these books?" She asked looking at the cover of the book. Then Giles took the book from Buffy.

"Just the normal research. So patroling went well last night?" He asked reading the book Buffy had.

"Yup three vampires but they was normal." She smiled she liked that it was quiet in Sunnydale. "I hoped for the rest of the week will be like last night."

The door opened and Cordelia walked into the library. "Oh look I am in the place where freaks like you hang out with losers like Xander." Surprisingly she didn't call Willow a loser. She usually would but after she saw Willow in the bathroom Cordelia had pity for Willow. "So Buffy where is your dorky friends?I mean only half of you are here."

"Oh geeze I guess they heard you coming and they hid from you Cordy. You do have that way about you." She stood there rolling her eyes ans she sighed of discomfort. She hatedthe factthat Cordeliawas on there turfand mmaking fun of her."What are you doing here any way? Justso you knowthere isn't any books on how to do you make up properly."

Cordelia walked up to Buffy really close andglared at her. "You know I would watch it ifI was you Buffy. Cause oneday youwill..." She got caught up by laughter.

"Cordy save itI am twice as stronger then youor any of your sheep. So if you have nothing ineresting to say leave." She pointed herfingure towards the door. Showing that Cordelia had to leave.

Shesquinted her eyes. She had gave in finally for the first time Cordelia Chase knew how it felt to be dissed. "Fine I am gone." She turned around and stomped out of the library.The door swung closed and Buffy stood therefor a second.Then she bursted out laughin and the same withGiles. "Did you see how pissedshe was Giles." She said trying to talk when she was laughing.All Giles could do was nod because he was laughing so hard.

The doors open again and Willow and Xander walked in. They knew that they just missedsomething but they didn't know what. "Whats going on?" Willow said with a smile.

"Yeah whatdidwe miss?" Xander said right after Willow.

Buffy slowly stopped laughing and cleared her throat. Well I thinkwe got Cordelia pissed.Buffy saw something and she smiled. What shesaw was Willow and Xander and there hands connected."Oh my godyoutwo are going out aren'tyou."

Willow smile and she nodded. "Yup wetalked about it and talked about it and we had the same feelings."

Buffy hugged the two and she smiled. "I knew thatthis would happen I am very happy for thetwo of you."

"Thanks." They both said together.

_Well I hope you guys like the story. I will post soon ok all. _


End file.
